1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a high water content silicone wax composition that protects and provides a high gloss on automobile exterior surfaces and is applied to a clean water wet surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous wax products available on the market to protect and polish the painted body surfaces of an automobile and also various different ways of applying the same. The most recommended procedure is to wash and dry the painted surface, apply the protective finish to the clean dry surface, and then buff the surface. The applied wax remains as a protective finish.
A quick wax job is obtainable in an automatic or semiautomatic car-wash where a detergent is applied to the surface of the vehicle under high water pressure and/or using a water and detergent solution together with strips of absorbent material or sponges to remove the dirt. As part of the car-wash liquid wax may be sprayed onto the vehicle and allowed to drip dry or be dried using an air blower. The wax compositions used by professional car washes that are applied while the automobile painted surface is wet are immediately subjected to a blow dry step and is not buffed. Neither of the latter two wax compositions and procedures of applying the same provide long lasting satisfactory results.
Conventional commercial waxes and polishes typically contain a wax dispersed in water or dissolved in a solvent often together with abrasives for dry application to a painted surface of a automobile. The wax dries and is removed with hand or mechanical buffing machines requiring considerable labor and time.
Two references considered of interest with respect to applicants wax composition are U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,323 issued in January of 2000 to D. W. Klayder et al which teaches silicone gel waxes and protectants; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,312 issued in December of 1997 to R. L. Fausnight et al. which teach wax dispersed in a silicone liquid. The Fausnight et al. reference utilizes a micronized wax with an emulsifier in order to disperse the wax in a water/organic solvent emulsion containing a silicone liquid in both the organic and aqueous phases for application to a dry surface.
Applicants prior U.S. application Ser. No. 10/314,446 filed on Dec. 9, 2002 and published on Jun. 10, 2004 as Publication No. U.S. 2004-0110850-A1 which has been abandoned teaches the method of application of a different wax composition to a wetted surface and is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
It is known to apply waxes by spraying onto vehicles and applying same to vehicles in tunnel professional car washes and drying the vehicle surface using air; however, the performance is not satisfactory in that the wax does not produce a high gloss finish comparable to that created by the instant composition and method of application.